cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crimzon69
Welcome! Hi, welcome to CityVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Toy Tower page. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask questions on my talk page or any other editor's talk page. Here are a few pages to help out new editors such as yourself: *Answers to your frequently asked questions *A list of policies for the CityVille Wiki * * *The style guide, containing all you need to know about formatting *Adding userboxes to your userpage, in case you want to decorate! *Signature help, for customizing your very own signature Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button ( ) above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! -- Mousekat (Talk) 01:52, September 19, 2011 Re: Well, with different editors will come different ways of laying out the info on the page. Sometimes I randomly change the way I write a page, but I am honestly not so organized to the point that I'll make a Style guide that all 300 housing pages must strictly follow. I think that just as long as the page has the important info on the page that the reader would want to know, it's fine to have different ways of writing the page. There's no problem with you adding more to the page, or even taking something off, but just as long as it's doing no harm to the page. The info will always be in the template, so if a reader has trouble finding something in the page, they can always just look to the right :) --Mousekat (talk) 05:35, November 11, 2011 (UTC) hey, it isn't necessary to have a small icon next to a business everytime it's mentioned in an article when there's already a larger picture on that same page already....it's too much thanks, Twinkleblue (talk) 07:01, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Neighborhoods Since you like editing housing pages, you can put for the vacation homes. That way in the future, if more neighborhoods can store vacation homes, one page can be edited instead of having to edit all those pages again. Thanks, Twinkleblue (talk) 00:16, December 20, 2011 (UTC) just created these: --Twinkleblue (talk) 21:49, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Winter Res can you add for winter residences? some pages already have it, the ones that don't will only show the Frostdale Ridge. Thanks, Twinkleblue (talk) 21:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC) sure, no rush. :) Twinkleblue (talk) 23:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Details tyvm for filling in the building details in the text part. I'm rather bad at that. They release too much at once and I lose track of which numbers I've filled in. hehe. Much Appreciated! --Obsiddia (talk) 22:34, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh. If you look at Event pages, maybe starting with the New Years thru Chinese, I did those building and decoration pages. Most are probably really short on detail. If you feel like it, of course - no rush is needed at all. ----Obsiddia (talk) 06:10, January 19, 2012 (UTC)